


Just a Chill in the Air

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Halloween at Malfoy Manor brings chills and thrills for Hermione





	Just a Chill in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/)**sapphyre_twins**!!!

**A/N:** Slash innuendos and very slight Femmeslashiness.  


* * *

 

 

"You're kidding me? This is a _joke_ , right?"

"Hermione, don't make that face." Ginny folded her arms across her chest and glared at her friend.

"Ginny! Would you look at this?" Shoving the card at Ginny, Hermione's lip turned up. “ _Be there!_ How arrogant. Who does Draco Malfoy think he is?!"

"He thinks he's _Draco--the richest and most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding World--Malfoy_ , that's who."

"Please tell me you do not have a thing for Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione, you can just call him Draco, you know."

"Ginny?" Hermione's eyebrow perked insistently.

Sighing, Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I do not have a thing for Draco. He's not my type... not at all."

"Well, that's a relief. Your brother would have heart failure."

"Ron stopped commenting on who I date the day we caught him snogging Harry."

"Ginny! You know I don't like to talk about that."

"Hermione, you're so odd. It was two years after you and Ron had broken it off. Besides, you hang out with them all the time. How can the fact that they're _together_ still bother you?"

"It doesn't _bother_ me. I just don't like to talk about that sort of thing... concerning anyone."

"You're such a prude, Hermione."

"I beg your pardon, but I am not a prude. I've had plenty of... well... I've done. Oh shut it you!"

"You can't even say the word _sex_."

"Yes I can! I can say _sex_... see? I've actually had _sex_ you know, plenty of times." Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Yeah, with a gay boy." Ginny guffawed at the thought.

Hermione stormed out of the room. Ginny ran after her to apologize, but before she had the chance, Hermione spun around. With her hands perched on her hips, she pursed her lips and stared silently at Ginny for a moment.

"You think I'm boring." Ginny started to deny the accusation, but Hermione shook her head to show her disbelief.

"It'll be fun. Malfoy Manor is gorgeous and Draco is not so bad himself, you know." Ginny thought she'd try another approach, she knew Hermione hadn't had a boyfriend in quite some time.

"I thought he wasn't your type." Hermione's eyebrow went up again.

"He's not. I meant for you." Ginny winked saucily.

This time it was Hermione who tossed her head back with laughter.

"Oh that's priceless, Ginny. Me and Draco Malfoy. It's a good thing his evil, Muggle-hating parents are already dead or they'd die just from hearing that. Besides, he's a bloody obnoxious prat."

"You haven't seen him in years. How do you know he hasn't changed."

"Has he?"

"Er... well... not so much. But, he's bloody richer than Merlin and his parties are always a blast."

Sighing, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it. I'm going home to have a lie down."

"Ok. I'll stop by later." Ginny pulled Hermione in for a tight hug, kissed her on both cheeks and then showed her to the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe I agreed to this," Hermione huffed as she and Ginny approached the front door of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh quit whinging, Hermione. You look fabulous."

"I still don't see what was wrong with the costume I had on. Why did you insist that I wear this?"

"A princess?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Hermione, pink is just not your color. Besides you look completely hot as a vampiress."

It wasn't that Hermione didn't like the costume Ginny had conjured for her; it was wonderful and at least it was full length, unlike the far too short white fairy costume that Ginny was wearing. She was about to comment on Ginny's costume again when the front doors of Malfoy Manor opened.

There, in the entryway, dressed as a Vampire, stood Draco Malfoy. He ran his eyes over Hermione, sizing her up in a hungry manner very befitting the creature he was portraying.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and glared at Ginny. She now understood why Ginny insisted that she wear this particular costume; she and Draco looked like a matched set.

Ginny winked at Hermione, then stepped forward to greet their host. She kissed Draco on either cheek and complimented his costume.

"You're looking hotter than usual, Weasley," Draco drawled in a seductive tone. "It's really a shame."

"What's a shame?" Hermione snapped, ready to defend her friend.

Before Draco could reply, a dark haired girl walked up behind him and beamed at Ginny. She was also dressed as a fairy, but all in black, a perfect contrast to Ginny's costume. Hermione didn't recognize her at first.

"Hello love." The girl held out her hand, which Ginny accepted, allowing the girl to pull her into an embrace.

Then, to Hermione's utter shock, Ginny kissed this girl. Not a peck on the cheek like she had given Draco, but an actual deep kiss... with tongue and all. Hermione stood there gaping in disbelief as Draco leaned into her and whispered, "You remember Pansy, don't you, Granger?"

"Pansy Parkinson?!" Hermione shouted.

"I see you didn't tell her yet," Pansy said into Ginny's neck as she kissed and nipped her way up to Ginny's ear.

"You didn't know that Ginny was with Pansy?" Draco asked, clearly holding in his laugh.

"I didn't know that Ginny was _gay_."

"Hermione," Ginny pleaded.

"Ladies, shall we continue this inside?" Draco stepped back, holding out his arm, gesturing for the girls to step into the house.

Once inside the grand foyer of Malfoy Manor, Ginny stepped over to Hermione. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So you figured you'd just _show_ me instead?"

"Please don't be mad. Are you mad?"

Hermione stole a quick glance at Pansy, who was smiling mischievously. She sighed deeply and turned back to Ginny. "No, I'm not mad... I just... I just--"

"You just need a drink," Draco interrupted. He took hold of Hermione's elbow and led her into the sitting room.

"I'm capable of walking by myself, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione huffed and snatched her arm away.

"Bloody hell, Granger, I see you still have the same stick up your arse," complained Draco.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and sneered at him. "I do not have anything up my arse, thank you very much."

"Maybe _that's_ your problem."

"You're disgusting. I'm going home." She spun on her heel, ready to disapparate away from the lot of them, but she remained firmly on the ground.

"You didn't honestly think I'd not have apparition wards up, did you?" Draco scoffed.

Hermione growled and stomped her foot. She whipped her head around, red-faced with anger and frustration. She was about to give Ginny a piece of her mind, but to her surprise, Ginny was gone... Pansy as well.

"Where did they go?!" she insisted angrily.

Draco simply shrugged. He grinned and handed Hermione a drink, which she hadn't even seen him prepare. She sniffed the drink and looked at him suspiciously.

"I've no plans on poisoning you, Granger." Draco took the drink from her hand and sipped it himself to prove his sincerity. He smiled and handed it back.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hermione demanded, ignoring the drink.

"A Halloween party, of course. I was under the impression that you were aware or is this a new look for you?" Draco ran his eyes over her body once again.

"A party? This certainly doesn't look like a party to me." She gestured to the room, which lacked even one aspect of a party.

Draco smirked and waved his wand. The room was suddenly filled with black and orange streamers and balloons. Halloween banners were now draped on the walls. With a flick of his wrist, silver platters with various hors d'oeuvres appeared on the tables scattered throughout the large room. A large crystal punch bowl filled with bubbling green liquid now sat on the bar.

"A perfectly Muggle party, no?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and swallowed down the contents of the glass in her hand. She slammed the glass down on the bar and nodded to Draco. "Good evening," she huffed. With her nose in the air, she walked haughtily into the foyer to the front doors. When she tried to open the door, she found that it was locked. Pointing her wand at the knob, she muttered, _"Alohomora"_ , but it remained tightly sealed. "Draco Malfoy, you open the door this instant!" she demanded, but received no reply.

She stormed back into the sitting room just in time to catch a glimpse of black velvet fabric disappearing behind a large tapestry in the far corner of the room. Shoving it aside, Hermione entered the passageway which the tapestry concealed.

"Draco?" she called out, trying to hide her nervousness. _"Lumos._ " She lit her wand and held it out in front of her to light the way. She was in a long, narrow corridor. It was damp and chilly, but clean as though it was used on a regular basis. "Draco, where are you?" she called more loudly this time. Again, she received no reply.

Suddenly, the light of her wand went out. _"Lumos_ ," she muttered... nothing. _"Lumos, Lumos Maximus_!"... still nothing. Hermione stood in total darkness in a passageway barely wider than her body. She hurried along, running her hand along the wall to feel for a door. Her heart pounded with anger, until she hit the end of the passage and was faced with a solid wall. There was no door knob, no secret panel that she could feel. Her anger turned to fear. She tried to light her wand again, with no success. She shot various spells at the wall, trying to force an exit to appear. Nothing worked.

"DRACO!" she shouted. "GINNY!" No one answered.

With her wand clutched tightly, she turned and ran in the other direction. To her sheer horror, she met another solid wall. The way she had entered was now sealed tightly.

Beads of sweat formed on her brow. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. She was a Witch after all and a brilliant one at that, surely she could find a way out of this.

Just as Hermione was about to try a reveal spell to find the exit, something brushed past her. No...she must be imagining it. There was no room for anyone to pass her. She tried to focus her eyes, but it was useless, she couldn't see a thing.

"Who's there?" she whispered nervously into the darkness. Realizing how ridiculous she sounded, she yelled, "Draco Malfoy, this is not funny... not one bit! You let me out of here this instant!!"

_"'tis not Draco,_ " A ghostly voice came from just behind her, causing goose bumps to appear on her skin.

Hermione jumped and yelped. "Wh--who are you? P--please, let me out of here!" she pleaded.

_"You've grown into a lovely young women, haven't you?_ " said the voice, which Hermione now recognized as Lucius Malfoy's.

Her skin was suddenly bathed in an icy cold chill. Her breath froze in her chest and her heart began to beat double time. She couldn't run, she couldn't shout, she couldn't see a thing. She stood, paralyzed with fear, trapped, helpless, cornered by the ghost of evil himself.

_"No need to be frightened, child_ ," Lucius whispered into her ear.

She backed up against the wall where she had entered. The wall was cold and damp on her back. Although she couldn't see Lucius, she could _feel_ his presence directly in front of her.

A tingling sensation ran the length of her jaw and then across her lips as though Lucius' ghostly finger was trailing a path.

"P-please, let me go. I'm your son's guest."

_"Foolish Mudblood! My son is currently more than occupied with his other two guests. You didn't think that he'd actually... that you and he were going to..."_ An evil cackle echoed throughout the small space, chilling Hermione to the bone. _"He wouldn't dare taint his blood and defile his body by screwing a Mudblood."_

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it straight away. She wanted to shout back that it was she who wouldn't be caught dead shagging a Pure-blood, prejudiced elitist, but she was not in a position to argue; she needed to get out of there. Since her wand seemed to be useless, she decided to use a more primal approach. She was a Witch, but she was also a _woman_.

"And what about yourself?" she whispered, just barely. She was playing a tricky game, but she didn't see another way out. "You're here _alone_ , are you?"

_"Oh, you always were a clever girl,"_ Lucius commented then swirled around Hermione, leaving a tingle wherever he made contact. _"Yes, I have no blood to taint, nor body to defile... and lingering around this old house proves more of a bore each day._."

"Perhaps, if you were to show me the way out of this passage, you and I might..."

Hermione felt ice cold fingers grasp her arm firmly. The sensation barely registered before she felt herself being pulled straight through the wall. Her body rose into the air, soared through one ceiling, than another, finally stopping in a large master bedroom suite. She was pushed down onto an enormous bed, which was draped in deep, blood-red silken fabric.

One arm was pulled over her head, than the other. Something snaked around her wrists, binding her to the wrought iron headboard. She gasped and wriggled against the smooth duvet, trying to get free. It was useless; she was trapped.

_"Fighting is futile, Miss Granger. You will leave this house only after I have had my fill of you."_

Hermione let out a scream as her costume was suddenly torn open, revealing her entire body. Her undergarments were stripped from her in one swift movement by the invisible predator. Unseen and frigidly cold hands grabbed hold of her breasts, kneading firmly and pinching her erect nipples.

She felt as though someone was rubbing ice up her neck and across her lips, along her jaw and into her ear. Against her will, she arched her back, pressing against Lucius' icy hands.

_"That's better. I knew you'd come around."_ An icy wind blew the words into her ear.

Suddenly, Lucius began to move lower... down her neck, over her breasts, leading a freezing trail down her stomach, stopping on her hipbone. Her thighs were pushed apart with great force and a blast of frosty air shot straight into her body.

She screamed, flailing about. Her hips thrust upward, begging for more. It was a sensation unlike any she had felt before. She couldn't get enough... she wanted more, she _needed_ more.

"Please... don't stop," she begged in a breathy voice. "More... please."

A shivering laugh echoed around her as the chill pierced her once more. Her body warmed slightly, than frosted over again with every thrust that Lucius made. Hermione moaned and writhed around, tossing her head from side to side.

"Oh God... YES, YES!!! Oh... GOD!" she squealed.

"Holy fuck, Hermione!" Ginny's voice seemed to slap Hermione across the face. She flung her eyes open, shocked to find herself in her own bed, in her own flat.

She instantly realized that not only was she stark naked, but her legs were... and her fingers were...

"Good God, Ginny!" she shouted, horribly embarrassed. She grabbed the duvet and quickly covered herself.

"I--I--I'm sorry, Hermione. I knocked, I did." Ginny's face was bright red. She nervously scurried across the room and pulled the window shut. "Why do you have the window open? It's freezing in here... it's like death."

"Ginny!" Hermione insisted, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if you made up your mind."

Hermione shrugged, confused.

"Will you come to Draco's party or not?"

Hermione sucked in her breath as a very familiar chill shot through to her core. She shivered and her eyes widened.

Ginny looked at her with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, it's just a chill in the air,” Hermione murmured, staring dreamily out the window into the darkness. After a minute, she turned to Ginny, a devilish glow lighting up her eyes. "I'd love to come to Draco's party. I imagine it will be quite an event to remember."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End


End file.
